Not Giving In
by Moody1656
Summary: AU This story is a birhtday gift to my bff. I hope whoever reads this likes it. Anyways, this is what happens when Sakura and Sasuke spend the night together. WARNING rated T


**Plit**

**Plit**

**Plit**

**Plit**

Sasuke walked uncaringly through the rain with a black umbrella over his head. He stopped suddenly in front of his high school's library. He was waiting for a certain girl whose father was his father's long time friend and partner. Her father had asked Sasuke if he could take her an umbrella at the library, since she would get out at five from tutoring some random dolt.

Not long after he arrived the head of pink was in his sight, along with a couple of books and followed by the boy she tutored. Sasuke recognized him after thinking for a moment, sure he didn't know the boy's name but it was enough to recognize him.

The boy made Sakura stop for a moment, neither noticing the stoic Uchiha standing down the steps. "Thank you for helping me today Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes noting the desperation held in the boy's voice.

"You already said that. Plus, I don't mind." Sakura smiled grabbing the rest of her books from his hands. "Thank you for helping me with my books." She began to walk forward but was surprised when the boy she tutored grabbed her arm

Sasuke scoffed and decided that was enough. He walked up the steps as the boy was about to ask her out, from what he could imagine. Sasuke took the books from Sakura's hands in one of his own and thwacked the boys hand with the umbrella. The boy's hand retreated quickly as expected. Sasuke stared coldly at the boy as he handed Sakura her umbrella. "No." That single word sent the message and also signaled his departure.

Sakura looked at the pathetic and heartbroken boy apologetically. "I'm sorry." She walked hurriedly to Sasuke's side after she told the boy to meet her next week at the same time to finish what they were covering.

Sasuke didn't give her a glance of acknowledgement and kept his stride, not minding the fact that Sakura might not keep up. After a few moments passed he heard a sneeze escape Sakura. He sighed and handed her his jacket. "Here."

"But, Sasuke you'll-"

"I'll be fine." Sasuke assured coldly. Sakura knew that was all he would say, and more than all she should've said. For the rest of the walk home they walked in silence.

Sakura handed Sasuke his jacket and put down the umbrella when they were both inside her house. Sasuke put his umbrella down next to hers and went to sit on the couch. Sakura walked over to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for both of them as they waited, like usual, for Sasuke's dad to return from his trip with Sakura's father and mother.

By the way, whenever her father went on a trip he would always take her mom. He decided a few years back that Sakura was old enough to stay home alone, so he left her home alone with Sasuke while they left on the trip. Apparently he called Sasuke and told him to pick Sakura up after noticing the weather change from a weather channel.

"Here you go." Sakura handed Sasuke a mug of hot chocolate as she sat down next to him on the couch. He blew on it without averting his eyes from the screen and sipped the warm liquid down his throat. "Is it good?" Sakura asked smiling at him. He nodded, inattentively, and continued to watch his show. Sakura's smile faded away in disappointment. "Do you want anything else?" He shook his head. "Okay then I'll go take a bath."

"Would you have said yes?" Sasuke asked as she reached the stairs. Sakura stopped surprised. Sasuke cleared his throat trying to rethink his words; "You know if I wouldn't have interfered. Would you have dated him?"

"Is there any reason to why I shouldn't? It's not like I'm dating someone." Sakura told him plainly and stayed there waiting for him to respond.

"Hey," Sasuke said after a few moments, which surprised Sakura. "Weren't you going to take a bath?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sakura giggled and jogged up the stairs.

"Are you okay in there?" Sasuke decided to go check on Sakura, after she spent three hours inside. There was no response so he knocked again. "Hey, Sakura!"

……

"Sakura! Hey, at least say something!" Sasuke began to yell. "Sakura? Look if you're okay say something. I'll have to open the door if you don't." He hesitated after a few seconds wondering what to do. He turned the knob to the door and walked in only to fall back from surprised. Sakura had collapsed in the tub from the steam.

Sasuke covered his eyes from violating her visually, and guessed his way to a towel. When he felt the cloth in his hand he walked over to Sakura and tried to raise her to her feet. Of course there were some points where he accidentally touched her breast or touched her face, but he eventually reached her shoulder and pulled her up.

He took the towel and tried, with difficulty, to wrap it around her body. After doing so he calmly walked her over to her bedroom. Sasuke laid her down on her bed and walked over to her closet in search of a big shirt or something of the sort. He found one at the far end of her closet, obviously pink.

Sasuke pulled her up into a sitting position, holding the towel in place, and slipped the shirt over her head. As soon as it went completely around her he pulled the towel from under her and laid her back down. He quickly fixed her arms so they went through her shirt and turned off the lights in her room. As an after thought he pulled Sakura's blanket over her body.

"Hm?" Sakura awoke cold at around ten at night, three hours after Sasuke brought her to her room. She rubbed her eyes clear and stared blankly at the ceiling. Sakura tried to recall what happened before she fell asleep, or passed out. She was talking to Sasuke, and then decided to take a bath, and then during her bath she felt dizzy from the steam in the room and blanked out.

Sakura stumbled while trying to stand upright from her bed. She reached for the closest thing near her and found her hand holding onto a bureau for support. She turned on the light on the small cabinet, wincing from the brightness. After her eyes got accustomed to the light she saw a small note written on her post-it notes. "Ngh, _sorry I went into your room—don't worry I didn't see anything._"

She noted her shirt, which practically reached her ankles, and understood what happened in a second. With an immense scarlet blush she slammed her closet open to find something to wear.

She slipped on a pair of underwear, ivory pajama bottoms, and a loose blue tank top. Sakura pushed her feet into a pair of blue slippers. She grabbed a rubber band from her vanity and pulled her hair into a messy, high ponytail.

She walked out of her room and down to the living room. She saw Sasuke still watching TV on the couch. "Don't you have any homework?" She asked surprised he wasn't doing anything other than watch TV.

"I finished before I picked you up. What about you?" He returned the question.

"I finished while I tutored." She explained simply.

"I put your hot chocolate in the microwave." Sasuke told her when he saw her start heading to the kitchen. "I figured you'd get hungry again. Also I took one of your brownies from the table."

"Did you like them?" Sakura asked expectantly. She turned on the microwave and leaned against the refrigerator in patience.

"Yeah, but they were too sweet." Sasuke said flat out, disregarding her feelings. "And too chewy."

"Oh," She said disappointed. "I'll try harder next time, I promise!"

He stayed silent after that last statement, preferring to watch TV than talk to Sakura. A beep sounded from Sakura's right and she opened the microwave, taking out the hot cup carefully. She grabbed one of the brownies and walked back to the couch next to him. Sakura kept quiet, staring blankly at the screen in front of them. She tried ignoring the itch her lip gave her and the continuous thoughts that went through her mind at 125 mph. She disregarded them for his sake only, yet it was because of him she wanted to speak.

One tended to believe that because the two have known each other so long, attended the same classes, and slept in the same house almost every weekend these two were…close. They wouldn't be too off, Sakura and Sasuke are close, but since Sasuke is…Sasuke it is impossible to start or continue a casual conversation with him. Not to mention he did not care of others thoughts, while everyone wanted to learn so much about him, which was the main reason why even someone who knew him so long like Sakura could not hold a conversation with him. He disregarded her, he only spoke to her if he felt it necessary, and he would not speak to a girl about anything. Yet to Sakura he was her best guy friend, her inspiration, her beloved; and she would be damned if she were to give up on him.

Sasuke on the other hand…he wasn't as determined as she was. Sure he felt a certain connection between them. Heck she was probably the only girl he believed he could tolerate so easily. She was easy to talk to, once you got past the 'I love you Sasuke' he was so irritated by. Not to mention she was bright, pretty, and in a way hard to understand? Whatever it was that sparked his interest in her, it sure did help keep a small conversation between them. He didn't hate to socialize; he just preferred to speak to those who deserved his attention. Egotistical? Sasuke Uchiha is far from that. He just believes that if someone has a problem with him then so be it, but they were not worth wasting his time acting fake as they did. He was disappointed many a time. By his father's acquaintances, his 'friends', and by those idiotic girls who's very existence was to become the next Uchiha.

This was the focal reason he felt if he _were _to ever marry he'd prefer it to be someone like the Haruno next to him. Not her exactly, but that would be just as acceptable. It was just that she was so _real,_ at least towards him. She opened up to him without lying in order to receive some sort of pity from him, she tried her best to please him, and she proved that she was serious about her feelings towards him.

Sasuke knew the reason he attempted breaking the boy at the library, Sasuke was not some fool who tried to cover his feelings. He knows he likes her, he knows he is to be the only one with her on the weekends, he knows. He just hasn't returned her feelings aloud because he knows that at the moment he is safe; she will not switch him out. Obnoxious from his part, correct? Fools are those who think so! The grand Uchiha prodigy does this with good reason; he needs to know if she is serious. Otherwise how is he to believe she is not just another disappointment in his path? He is as intelligent as one believes from just seeing him. He is correct in his game. However, soon the bird might fly from its cage and need him no more. Another thing he knew.

"Would you have accepted his offer?" Sasuke asked again, shutting the TV off to rid the place of distractions.

"Why do keep asking me the same question?" Sakura returned the question with a question.

"I want to know if you've given up on me." Sasuke explained averting his gaze down to his empty cup. "Have you?"

"Given up…on you?" She looked at him puzzled. Sakura let a sigh escape her thin lips and put down her cup next to Sasuke's.

"That's what I asked."

Sakura looked at him in search of a reason to why this would come to his attention. "You've never returned my feelings, so there is no real reason why I shouldn't give up." She logically determined this might get him to stop.

"I didn't ask why you should give up on me, I asked if you have." Sasuke turned his body to face her own. "So have you?"

"If I did it shouldn't matter to you." She responded simply. "You have never returned my love for you."

"I understand; so do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked standing.

"Don't be stupid!" She exclaimed standing as well. "Sit down. Everyone is gone at your house. Plus, you promised you'd stay."

"When did I do that?"

"When you stayed for the first time at night here, with me. Don't you remember?" Sakura asked trying to not blush from her sudden outburst. "You promised. You said you'd stay with me every time our parents left. You can't go back on your word."

"Sakura, you're old enough to stay alone." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. "I'd only be a bother if I stayed here."

"But I want you to stay." Sakura said holding her arm with her other hand. "Especially since everyone has the day off at your house and your mother is off visiting Itachi. I wouldn't want you to stay there all alone." She moved her weight to her left leg and looked down at her shoes. "Please stay. I'll stop bothering you if you do."

Sasuke looked down at her peculiarly. She had practically said she didn't want to stay alone, at her age too. She was sixteen for crying out loud. Shouldn't Sakura want to stay home alone? She was here standing shyly in front of him _begging _him to stay with her. In an empty house. With rain pouring outside. After he saw her…exposed. Sasuke couldn't help but let his hormones manipulate his thinking after noting those things. He mentally scolded himself at once.

He sighed and sat down again, figuring he could not avoid leaving. "Fine I'll stay, mainly because it's getting late and the rain seems to be pouring harder than before."

Sakura smiled sitting down too, "I'm glad." She froze in her position in realization at her stupid statement. "-I mean I'm glad that you'll stay!"

"Am I going to sleep in the same room as usual?" Sasuke asked ignoring her speech.

"O-Oh yeah!" She exclaimed standing. "I'll go set it up for you!" She ran hurriedly up the stairs.

Sasuke smirked standing slowly and following her. He kept his slow pace to give her time as she hurried to make everything perfect…for him. This slightly brightened Sasuke up—the knowledge that Sakura did this for him only. He was the one she would try breaking a barrier for, it was amusing to the sadistic teen. It was like having a pink dog that would roll over on his call. She would do anything for him to stay with her, anything! It was bad on his part for taking advantage of her in this way, but it wasn't as if he had complete control over her actions. She did this on her own! The fact that he didn't object didn't mean he was a bad person, right?

"Okay it's done." Sakura said as he walked inside. She had fixed the bed, taken out any trash, and fixed a reading lap and desk near the bed for any of his late night studying. Just like it always was when he came. The truth was all she really had to do was turn on the light and take out any trash inside, since she would always have the room ready for the weekends. She walked over to the door where he was standing and began to leave, "Just call me if you need anything."

"Sakura." Sasuke called after seeing her step out of the room.

"Already?" she giggled at her own joke, turning to face him. "What do you need?"

"Can I ask you for anything?" He asked her, not moving his eyes to any other direction. She nodded, holding back her nervous gulp. "I need you to tell me the truth; have given up on me or not?"

"I-" She looked at him unsure, she didn't want him to put her down again. She didn't need that. "I-"

"You…?"

"No, I haven't given up on you." Sakura told him finding new courage.

"Has your love for me faltered at all?" He asked a new question.

"If anything it has only grown." She informed looking at him with determined eyes. "And even if you are to never return my feelings—if you are to hate me—I won't ever regret my time with you or my feelings!" Sakura clenched her fists feeling the stinging in her eyes. The stinging that came every time before she was rejected, that haunted her heart, the stinging that made her grief at night alone. "I…I…I will always-"

Sasuke had stepped in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead. The feeling of his hand touching her was enough to shock her so much that it caused the tears to just roll down and for her cries to escape her throat. "I-" she tried to say again. He ignored her efforts to speak and pushed her bangs, that ended up intertwined in his fingers, over her head. "Sasuke—kun." She breathed out.

"I like you Sakura, a lot." Sasuke's words rang in her ears, making her cries stop. "I might be falling in love with you."

Her jade eyes looked up at him surprised. She looked down again and walked into his arms. He put his hand down on her shoulder and tilted her head up with his left hand's index finger and middle finger. "You do?" Sakura asked, regretting such a stupid approach on things.

"I really do." After that there were no words, no discussions, and no questions; there was only action and serenity.

Their kisses became more passionate by the moment, and it was far from the amount of fill their hunger begged from the other. They were in such a blissful daze that neither noticed when Sasuke had slowly pulled her down on the bed in the guest room. The burning desire grew exceeding their knowledge. All that Sasuke and Sakura knew was they wanted more, they needed more.

After they had parted for a fresh breath of air, both decided to halt their kissing for a moment. Sasuke had pushed himself up to hover over Sakura's person. Yet she didn't allow him to stay like so for long because she grasped the cloth of his shirt and pulled him down to her. They moved around each other so that now Sakura was on top, lying on Sasuke's chest.

She reached under his shirt trying to get rid of the nuisance. Sasuke understood at once and pulled it off of himself throwing it aimlessly. Sakura did the same to her own shirt as she nibbled on his ear while he kissed her jaw line. Then she reached his pants and tried to unzip them. He stopped, in alarm, grabbing her hands. "Don't you want to wait?"

She looked at him lustfully, planting another kiss on his lips she said; "I've waited my whole life. You're the only one I'd let do this to me." Sasuke smirked smugly with the always true and remaining knowledge that she was his, and she would do anything for him and only him. That's when it started their marks, their ecstasy, and their connection. Their undeniable sharing of souls occurred that night. Her tears from sorrowful happiness were mixed in his saliva. Both pieces of their puzzle had been complete. They wanted to stay like this, forever in each other's arms. Even though it wouldn't last forever, they both knew they still had next weekend for themselves. They knew they had the other's heart in their hands.

All because Sakura never gave up and Sasuke gave in.


End file.
